Upper East Side
by MCullenrocks
Summary: Bella nunca se imaginó que la vida en Nueva York,específicamente en Upper East Side iba a ser tan difícil. Allí todo gira en torno al dinero y la posición social.Para algunos es el cielo, para Bella el infierno.y más si un ángel de ojos verdes ronda cerca


hola chicas :)

bueno, un día de estos estaba sentada frente a mi televisor viendo Gossip Gril y me dije ¿por que no hacer una historia de chicos que tratan de sobrevivir en el inmenso mundo de la alta sociedad de New York?. la idea me gustó asi que prendí mi ordenador y comenzé a escribir. esto fue lo que me quedó en el pimer capítulo. quiero aclarar que solo me baso en algunas cosas de Gossip Girl, temas como: el amor,alcocol, fiestas, la importancia de la posición social,y unas que otras cositas.. los que han visto GG saben de lo que me refiero.

con respecto a mi otro fic, para todas las lectoras dejenme pedirle disculpas! se que les fallé pero ocurrieron una serie de eventos que para ese tiempo me imposibilitaron continuarla. fueron demasiadas cosas juntas.. lo siento muchisimo chicas! de verdad.. el colegio, el reciente viajes, algunos que otros duelos familiares me mantuviern lejos por mucho tiempom, sin inspiracion y sin ganas de escribir. pero ahora vengo renovada y con más ganas que nunca!.. espero que les guste este proyencto. y lo único que les pido es paciencia. postearé una vz a la semana si dios me lo permite :)

en verdad deseo que les guste de todo corazón. las quiero un mundo!

_Bella la nueva estudiante, nunca se imaginó que la vida en Nueva York , específicamente en Upper East Side. Iba a ser tan difícil. Allí todo gira en torno al dinero y la posición social. Para algunos es el cielo, para Bella el infierno, y más si un ángel de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo está dispuesto a conquistarla. ¿ahora quien podrá defenderla?_

**Cuidad nueva, vida nueva**

Nueva York + Isabella Swan era una ecuación que solo significaba problemas. Nueva York era sinónimo de esplendor, donde las fiestas, moda, dinero y posición social eran lo más importante, en cambio yo… yo era ¿Cómo decirlo? _Normalita. _Hija de un simple policía y una secretaria, que gracias a sus altas calificaciones había podido conseguirse una beca para estudiar en una de las secundarias más importantes de Upper East Side.

Para algunos es el cielo, para otros es un sueño hecho realidad y para mi era otro dolor de cabeza que debía agregar a mi larga lista.

Lo único que sabía con exactitud era que _jamás _iba a poder encajar en este mundo, pero con tal de estar alejada de casa y así tener un poco de paz era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa aunque esto incluyera viajar al otro lado del país y convivir con una tía que apenas conocía.

-¿escuchaste todo lo que te he dicho?- preguntó papá haciendo que saliera de la burbuja en que la que me encontraba

-ehh, no. Lo siento-me sonrojé-¿Qué decías?

-¿Estas segura de que te quieres ir?

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y suspiró pesadamente

-si papá. He trabajado mucho por esto, _necesito estar allá_

-te voy a extrañar. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-yo también te voy a extrañar papá- me apretó contra su pecho y luche contra las ganas enormes que tenía de llorar- vendré para las navidades.

Lo que más me dolía dejar al irme de aquí era a papá. No puedo decir que la relación con mis padres era la mejor del mundo, pero era él el que más se preocupaba por mí.

La personalidad de Renee y la mía siempre habían chocado, era común vernos discutir día tras día, por insignificante que fuera el tema. Nunca estábamos de acuerdo en nada y eso era algo realmente incómodo ¿Qué hija no considera a su madre su mejor amiga?. Papá era como si fuera invisible, casi siempre se mantenía alejado de nuestras discusiones y las veces que le pedíamos que dijera algo siempre le daba la razón a mi madre, pues según el "ellos siempre tienen la razón". Así he pasado los últimos 16 años de mi vida, y lo único que ansiaba ahora era algo de tranquilidad lejos de California.

-dile a mamá que la quiero- le abracé por última vez

Renee odiaba las despedidas, era demasiado sentimental, por eso hoy cuando la ví en el desayuno, antes de que partiera al trabajo, me saludó como todos los días. Pero sabía que detrás de esa falsa mascara de despreocupación escondía la verdadera tristeza. Era su única hija y me quería, a su manera.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 453 con destino a Nueva York, por favor pasar a la sala 3_

mi vuelo..

-adiós papá

-adiós, Bella

Acarició mi mejilla para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

El viaje a Nueva York fue menos largo de lo que esperé, quizá por que me la pasé durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

En el momento que bajé del avión un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y un miedo abrasador me invadió. Me recosté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos.

¿Acaso he tomado la mejor decisión? ¿Y si me he equivocado? ¿Y si no iba a poder soportar la vida de un neoyorquino?. Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez.

-jumm.. –una voz se debatía entre hablar o no-se encuentra usted bien?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me topé con un tipo de seguridad o policía, la verdad no presté mucha atención

-si, si.. Solo descansaba un poco..-agité mis manos en el aire

-¿quiere algún té?, por lo general a muchas personas les pasa lo mismo

-¿a que se refiere?-fruncí el ceño

-uhh bueno.. Mareos, ya sabe..

-no estoy mareada, señor-susurré entre dientes, completamente irritada. ¿Acaso no entendía que quería estar sola?

-ohh, bueno si es así.. Disfrute su estadía en Nueva York

Suspiré por décima octava vez en menos de 15 minutos, tomé mis maletas y me dirigí al lugar, cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este preciso momento, donde los pasajeros suelen encontrarse con sus familiares.

-Isabella!-una mujer de facciones finas y cabello azabache me sonreía cariñosamente-soy tu tía Sue ¿me recuerdas?

Negué avergonzada

-aún eras pequeña cuando me mudé a la gran manzana. Pero mira que grande y guapa estas!-chilló emocionada

-uhh, gracias- me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me llamara _guapa, _los chicos de mi cuidad les interesaban más las curvas y los pechos grandes, algo que por supuesto mi escuálido cuerpo no poseía.

-vamos, vamos!-tomó mi maleta entre sus manos y caminó hacia la salida, yo solo la seguí en silencio-Nueva York te va a encantar, mi apartamento tiene una hermosa vista de toda la cuidad

Tomamos un taxi mientras mi tía relataba como fue su primer día en Nueva York, hace unos cuantos años atrás. Sinceramente no le presté mucha intención; estaba más concentrada en mirar por la ventanilla, maravillada con la selva urbana en la que ahora me encontraba. Se que suena patético pero a pesar de vivir en California visitaba las grandes ciudades una vez al año, a mucha suerte. Nuestra granja se localizaba en el huequito más recóndito que se puedan imaginar, de a milagro teníamos luz eléctrica. El colegio más cercano se encontraba a unos 30 minutos en auto. Demasiado moderna para estar en un simple campito.

-bella, hemos llegado- agitó mi hombro tratando de llamar mi atención

Bajamos las maletas y pagamos el taxi. El edificio no era el más lujoso de la cuidad pero tampoco era de mala muerte. Era bonito..

-¿Qué piso?-pregunté cuando nos encontrábamos dentro del ascensor

-25

Presioné los botones y me recosté en la pared, a esperar. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, quizá ella entendía que estaba demasiado cansada como para entablar una conversación coherente

Las puertas se abrieron y pude observar el interior de lo que ahora en adelante iba a llamarse mi hogar

-bienvenida a casa

La sala estaba pintada de un crema bajito que combinaba perfectamente con el color de la espesa alfombra. Los muebles a pesar de ser de diferentes modelos y colores encajaban perfectamente en este pequeño espacio. Al final había un gran ventanal, adornada con cortinas blancas que brindaban armonía y paz a todo el apartamento

-¿te gusta?

-se ve acogedor-sonreí

-tu habitación queda al final del pasillo. No hay perdedero, el apartamento solo tiene dos cuartos.

-gracias- me dirigí a mi futuro cuarto a paso lento, necesitaba asimilar todo esto poco a poco.

Al parecer todos los muebles de mi habitación eran nuevos: la cama, el pequeño sofá, el mueble de la computadora, mi closet, el espejo…

-espero que sea de tu agrado-pegué un respingo, me había dado un gran susto al aparecerse así por atrás- no le he cambiado el color blanco hueso de las paredes pues creí que tú querrías arreglarla a tu antojo..

-es muy amable de tu parte, tía Sue..

-bueno, creo que necesitas un momento a sola para organizarte. Hasta mañana

-gracias por todo

Me dejé caer en la inmensa cama que ocupaba más de la mitad de toda la habitación. Era suavecita y cómoda, perfecta para una buena siesta..

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a volverse incoherentes y me deje caer ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Primer día de colegio. 4 palabras que me hacían estremecer. Ya llevaba dos semanas en la cuidad, la tía Sue me había llevado a conocer alguno de los museos más importantes de la ciudad, había aprendido a usar el metro, tomar un taxi e incluso llegar sola al apartamento sin perderme.

-¿estas lista?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si, ya voy

Terminé de ajustarme la corbata y acomodarme el cabello. La falda y la corbata eran de color azul, con rayas verdes; Mi camisa totalmente blanca estaba cubierta por un saco azul marino que tenía grabada la insignia del colegio y mi nombre debajo del bolsillo.

El señor Wallace se había ofrecido a llevarme al colegio. Era una gran persona y en tan poco tiempo le había tomado un cariño enorme. Trabajaba como mensajero de una firma importante de abogados, donde conoció a mi tía, cuando ella estaba firmando los papeles de su divorcio. Desde ese entonces han sido grandes amigos.

-¿a que colegio es que vas?

-al Lacroix Academy

-vaya.. –me observó sorprendido

-¿sucede algo?

-ohh, nada, nada. Es solo que, vaya.. es un lindo colegio

-¿usted lo conoce?

-he tenido que dejar al hijo de mi jefe en varias ocasiones, cuando le han quitado su licencia de conducir

-ummm..

Yo la verdad que no tenía ni idea de cómo era el dichoso colegio ese, solo sabía que iba a estudiar con todas mis ganas, para así poder graduarme con honores

Después de 10 minutos en la autopista por fin llegamos. Su estructura antigua y pulcra le daba un toque misterioso y mágico, parecido a los castillos describídos en los cuentos de hadas.

-vaya..-dije sin aliento

-lo se..

-umm, bueno. Gracias por traerme Señor Wallace

-dime David, querida. Con confianza-sonrió

-hasta luego

-suerte

Vaya que la iba a necesitar.

Cientos de pares de ojos se posaron sobre mi, cuando me disponía a subir las escalinatas.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, no era buen momento para sentirme cohibida. Rebusqué mi iPod en mi cartera y coloque ambos audífonos en mis oídos, concentrándome tan solo en la música.

Caminé mirándome los pies, no quería volver a ser el centro de atención y bueno, si lo era no me había dado cuenta..

Todo iba bien hasta que mi torpeza hizo presencia y tropecé con algo o con alguien. Caí de rodillas y mis libretas quedaron esparcidas por todo el suelo. Pude escuchar unas cuantas risitas a mi alrededor.

Suspiré tratando de no llorar, mi primer día y ya estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-lo siento- un aliento helado rozó mis cabellos y me estremecí involuntariamente. Alcé la vista y me topé con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

-no te preocupes, esto me pasa con frecuencia.

Esbozó una sonrisa que me dejó en el aire. Mis ojos dolían de tanta belleza

Recogió mis cuadernos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie

-gracias..

Iba a decir algo cuando fuimos interrumpido por unas voces detrás de mi

-hey! Eddie-pude ver como fruncía el ceño- no tenemos todo el día para esperarte, ¿quieres moverte?

-lo siento, me tengo que ir.-se disculpó mientras me brindaba una última sonrisa para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraban lo que suponía que eran sus amigos

Acababa de ver un ángel.

Gracias a dios la secretaría no estaba tan lejos de donde me encontraba. Pude llegar sin perderme

-¿me dices que eres nueva?

Asentí levemente

-¿ intercambio, traslado..?

-becada

-ahh, eres la Californiana

-si

Sonrió con dulzura

-lo siento, es que ya estoy vieja para estas cosas, perdona mi falta de memoria, cariño

-no se preocupe

-aquí esta tu horario y un mapa del instituto, es un poco grande..

-ya veo- en verdad lo era-gracias

-de nada, cariño. Cualquiera cosa que necesites, alguna duda, estaré encantada de ayudarte

-gracias nuevamente, señora Cope

Tenía más de 15 minutos de estar deambulando por los pasillos, buscando el maldito salón de matemáticas ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba el pasillo 4-A?

Este definitivamente no era mi día

-¿necesitas ayuda?

Un chico de origen asiático me miraba con una gran sonrisa posaba sobre su rostro. Me recordó al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-umm, eso creo

-eres nueva, ¿cierto?

-¿como lo sabes?

-soy los ojos y oídos de este colegio, conozco a todos lo estudiantes, desde primer año hasta los de Senior

-ummm

-entonces ¿Qué salón estas buscando?

-matemáticas, en el pasillo 4-A

-que casualidad!, yo también me dirijo hacia aya. Vamos a ser compañeros de clase

Esbocé una sonrisa forzada. El chico era demasiado pesado

-por cierto, soy Eric.. Eric Yorkie

-Bella, Bella Swan

-y dime, ¿ de donde vienes?-preguntó mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase

-California

-ohh ¿y has conocido a alguna estrella de cine?

-¿debería?

-vives en Los Ángeles California, ¡Hollywood!

-nunca dije que viniera de aya

-oh, lo siento. Es que la mayoría de los estudiantes provenientes de California son de Los ángeles…

-no hay problema..

-entonces eres de…

-San Diego- quise ser más específica, estaba completamente segura que si le mencionaba el nombre de mi pueblito iba a quedar totalmente en el aire.

-bueno, este es nuestro salón de clases..

Le eché una hojeada y casi me caigo para atrás con la primera escena que vi. Dos chicos besándose, con demasiada pasión diría yo, sobre el pupitre del profesor. Aguanté las ganas de vomitar al ver demasiada insinuación ¿acaso no tenían vergüenza?

Lo más irónico del asunto es que dentro del aula el resto de los estudiantes estaban tan tranquilos, como si nada.

-siento que hayas tenido que ver esto- Tyler se encogió de hombros y me guió hacia una silla vacía, al lado de lo que parecía ser un luchador de la WWE. Creo sin exagerar que poseía el triple de musculatura que tiene un chico normal, sus cabellos eran castaño oscuros y sus facciones se me hacían un tanto parecidas…

-ehh. ¿bella?

-no pasa nada- articulé con dificultad para luego agachar mi cabeza y colocarme nuevamente mis audífonos.-gracias por todo

Minutos después un señor un tanto mayor, de cabellos canosos, lentes redondos y apariencia cansada apareció por la puerta. –apaguen celulares, cámaras, iPods..-rápidamente me quité los audífonos y guarde mi reproductor de música en el bolsillo de mi falda- siéntense ordenadamente y hagan silencio, la clase ha empezado señores

Comenzó a pasar lista detenidamente, todos nos encontrábamos en completo silencio, temiendo decir algo de lo que luego pudiéramos arrepentirnos

-Cumberbatch

-presente

-Tisdale-presente

-Pratt

-presente

-Swan. ¿Swan?-frunció el ceño- al parecer tenemos un estudiante nuevo-alzó la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún rostro desconocido- póngase de pie

Tragué pesadamente antes de levantarme de mi asiento

-¿tendría la amabilidad de presentarse a sus compañeros?, rápido

-Soy Isabella Swan y acabo de llegar de California

Mis nuevos compañeros me miraban curiosos, murmurando cosas entre sí. Mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que creí romperlo.

-ya puede sentarse

Me dejé caer sobre mi silla y el profesor continuó la clase como si nada.

-hola- alguien susurró a mi lado

Di un saltito en mi puesto. Me habían agarrado desprevenida

Volteé mi rostro hacia el lado de donde provenía esa voz. Me topé con unos ojos negros, grandes y saltones. Era el mismo chico que había estado mirando hace algunos minutos

-soy Emmett Cullen-sonrió amablemente

-mucho gusto- susurré

-espero que te sientas cómoda. Se lo duro que es comenzar en otra escuela

-¿eres nuevo, también?

Negó con la cabeza

Tenemos tres años de vivir aquí, pero mi familia se muda constantemente. A mi papá lo trasladan constantemente

-¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

-¿todavía lo preguntas?-rió entre dientes y señaló al profesor que en estos momentos se encontraba de espaldas resolviendo alguna ecuación.

-uhh, veo. ¿es así siempre?

-eso creo-se encogió de hombros-jamás de los jamases lo he visto ni siquiera curvar los labios en una sonrisa

-vaya..

Emmett era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba. Era como un niño dentro del cuerpo de un luchador. Era el chico más divertido, alegre y bromista que había conocido; estaba comenzando a tomarle cariño.

De vez en cuando podía notar la mirada de Tyler sobre nosotros pero preferí ignorarlo.

-te voy a invitar a que te sientes en mi mesa durante el almuerzo- me dijo mientras me acompañaba a mi siguiente clase

-oh, no, no , no-agité las manos en el aire- no quiero incomodar. De seguro a tu novia no le va a agradar que estés invitando desconocidas a su mesa

-relájate bella. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie y Alice te van a amar.

Abrí los ojos como plato

-¿acaso tus dos novias se sientan juntas?

Explotó en carcajadas

-claro que no- dijo aún entre risas- Rosalie es mi novia y Alice es mi hermana

-oh-me sonrojé

-bueno, entonces quedamos así. Te veo en el almuerzo

Iba a reprocharle pero ya había desaparecido entre la gente. Maldije para mi fuero interno.

En este salón teníamos que compartir mesas y el único asiento libre era junto a una chica que me miraba asombrada y con algo de ¿envidia?

-hola-traté de sonar lo más amable que pude

-hola

-soy bella

-umm, Jessica-miró hacia otro lado, tratando de sonar indiferente pero podía sentirla un tanto inquieta, como si muriera de ganas de decirme algo.

5 minutos después..

-oye, ugg.. ¿bella?

-mmm?

- ¿Cono.. conoces a Emmett?

-si, supongo- me encogí de hombros-¿Porque?

-bueno.. ya sabes.. Cullen..

-no se a que te refieres..-fruncí el ceño. ¿acaso eran parientes de Zeus o algo por el estilo?. Hablaba de el y su apellido como con devoción, respeto..

-lo olvidaba. Eres nueva..-pensó en voz alta-olvídalo

-no, dime, enserio..¿que pasa con Emmett y su familia?

-bueno..

Cuando estaba a punto de responderme el profesor de Biología entró a grandes zancadas, haciendo que todos quedáramos en completo silencio, incluida Jessica.

Suspiré. Aún faltaban dos largas horas…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿que haces aquí Eddie?

Gruñí al escuchar el estúpido sobrenombre que Emmett me había puesto. Me gané una sonrisa de su parte

-lo mismo de siempre. Huyendo del director

-¿Qué hiciste, ahora?

-¿Por qué la culpa siempre la tengo yo? ¿acaso no puedo ser la víctima?-traté de sonar dramático

-por favor, edward-rodó los ojos- escúpelo ¿Qué hiciste?

Suspiré

-me agarré a trompadas con Mike, en la clase de educación física..

-Edward..

-lo juro!, me provocó. Sabes que me he estado aguantando sus indirectas desde hace más de una semana. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que le diera una paliza, y sabes.. no me arrepiento de ello-sonreí

-se lo tenía merecido

Alcé una ceja incrédulo

-¿escuché bien?, ¿no piensas decírselo a mamá?

-que mal Edward, me haces sentir como la niñita chismosa de la familia..

-aprovechas cualquiera oportunidad para hacerme quedar como el rebelde y así ser el niño bueno

-pero no puedo..-gruño por lo bajo para luego sonreírme- siempre serás el favorito de Esme. no se que te ve.. –rodeé los ojos- pero aunque yo no se lo diga lo más seguro es que llamen del colegio y le cuenten absolutamente todo

Suspiré frustrado y pase una de mis manos por mi cabello

-cambiando de tema.. ¿ya conociste a la chica nueva? Cursa en nuestro grado..

-¿hay una chica nueva?-fruncí el ceño

Asintió levemente

-se llama Isabella Swan

-¿Los Swan de Chicago? ¿familia de Gary?

-nop. Al pareces es becada, de California

-solo espero que no sea otra de esas descerebradas que intentan seducirme y poner drogas en mis bebidas

-eso te pasa por ser extremadamente sexi y virgen-hizo una pobre imitación de la voz nasal y chillona de Lauren, una de esas chicas que me tenían harto. Le propiné un golpe en el estómago. No tenía por que sacar a relucir ese _pequeño secreto_- pero tranquilo, Bella es diferente..

-¿la conoces?

-está en mi clase de matemáticas

-ummm

Yo no me consideraba el chico más santo del colegio por que no lo era. He de admitir que me gusta la buena vida: autos caros, ropa de marca, y sobre todo, las fiestas. Oh si, las fiestas; donde abundan chicas bonitas, tragos, buena música y diversión. Digno de la alta sociedad del Upper East Side.

A mis escasos 17 años ya había tenido más experiencias con chicas que cualquier otro. Mis relaciones siempre eran pasajeras, no más de dos semanas; no las amaba, nunca las amé; lo hacía por el simple hecho de tener algo de diversión y compañía. a pesar de tener todo lo que cualquier chico de mi edad haya deseado, me sentía solo, muy solo y eso me frustraba.

Muy dentro de mi había la leve esperanza de que algún día yo iba a encontrar esa persona que hiciera que mi mundo cambiase, que me hiciera sentir complementado y principalmente: querido. Por que ninguna de mis anteriores novias había salido conmigo por amor, solo por conveniencia y apariencia.

Nadie jamás, ni siquiera Alice -que todo lo sabe- se podía imaginar que yo tenia ese tipo de pensamientos, pues todos conocen a un Edward diferente, al Edward mujeriego, egocéntrico y materialista que todos envidian e idolatran.


End file.
